1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and for example, to a display apparatus that may improve lamination quality of a protective film and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some display apparatus have recently been replaced with portable thin display apparatus. The market for flexible display apparatuses that may be bent or folded by users at any time or flexible display apparatuses, the manufacturing processes of which include a bending or folding operation, has recently been expanded.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses that are easily made thin have been in the spotlight as such flexible display apparatuses. An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a display apparatus including an organic light-emitting device in a display area, and the organic light-emitting device includes a pixel electrode and a counter electrode that face each other and an intermediate layer between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode and including an emission layer.
When a flexible display apparatus is manufactured by using an organic light-emitting display apparatus, a protective film may be attached to prevent or reduce damage to an emission layer, etc. during a manufacturing process.